Sparring on Sunday
by Sim0ne
Summary: Kakashi's arranged a sparring on a Sunday. Sakura isn't very happy about it.. well, just read the story will you xD
1. Chapter 1

Yeahhh! my second story ever written :) and it's kaka-saku.. xD pleasee review, I've never written anything before except for one other Kaka-Saku one shot.. this was meant to be a oneshot but I may add some more chapters xD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.. unfortunately :(

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. She stroke her hair behind her ear, a useless thing to do, for it sprung back to its original place straight away. She hated it when her hair was soaked. Kakashi had organized a sparring, for which she hated him enormously. How did he –in heavens sake- get the idea of a sparring, when it rained, and was a SUNDAY. God, she was boiling mad. She had come anyways, but still, he should know better. And he probably did. The thing that _truly _made her go mad in a killing way, was the fact that he came in late. Which was no surprise, really. And there she sat, on a soaked tree, with her soaked hair, glancing at Kakashi every now and then with a devilish look. He responded by forming a crinkle with his right eye. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring close by. She had refused to, which wasn't a surprise either. 'So Sakura,' he tried to make conversation, trying to sit next to her. She took opportunity to give him another mean look, and pushed him away. 'You mad?' he asked. 'You bet,' she said. 'So sorry' 'You don't mean it' 'Can say it anyways.' She gave an unladylike snort as an answer. 'Glad you came, though.' he spoke. She didn't respond, wondering why he was glad. 'Why?' she asked eventually. 'Well, never too bad to spend some quality time with your teacher, not?' She knew a lot of nice answers to that, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an answer, though. His lazy glare found its place back in his eye, and she watched him reaching for his IchaIchabooks. 'Why, Kakashi-sensei, why, do you read _porn_ in public?' she asked him for the zillionth time. 'Oh Sakura, when will you understand that it is so much more than just _'porn'_?' he smiled underneath his mask. 'What? It can get worse than just porn?' she wondered aloud. He grinned and started reading. Somewhere in the woods she heard Naruto yelling something like 'DON'T, YOU DUMBASS' at Sasuke, and boredness struck her. Kakashi had in the meanwhile taken seat next to her. She slowly leaned backwards, trying to see the book. Backwards, backwards, and she saw a picture with, 'SAKURA!'. He yelled to her surprise. She fell. He caught her with one hand, and held the book with the other. 'Yes?' she asked, in an awkward position. 'I know what you're trying to do.' 'Oh?' Sakura looked down, and saw somewhere, meters lower, Naruto and Sasuke staring up. 'You guys ok?' Naruto asked. 'Fine,' Sakura grunted, though happy with the distraction. She still hung with her back almost at the same level as the tree. Her head was directed at Kakashi's but, not such a bad sight. 'You enjoying the view?' Kakashi asked, trying to keep his eye serious, but Sakura saw the smile behind his mask. 'What makes you think that?' she asked, feeling her head turn a tomato-ish red. 'Your stare' 'Well, I can't get up,' 'You mean you need me to help you up?' 'That would be sort of nice' she responded impatiently. He carefully put his IchIcha on the tree to make his other hand free, and reached to help her up. She quickly got up and snatched the book away, opening it on a random page. Kakashi didn't do anything to stop her. He watched her eyes grow big. 'OMG!' she yelled. Kakashi's grin grew bigger. 'Is this even, like, possible?' 'It definitely is,' he said after a glance in the book, still grinning. Her mouth fell open. 'KAKASHI-SENSEI! That's so..' 'Glad to teach you stuff once more, Sakura' he spoke. His eye was a crinkle again. She mumbled something along the lines of 'pervert'. He reached to take his book, she was too startled to move. He took hike, responding to Sasuke and Naruto's war sounds. She got down as well.

--

Hope you liked it :) please review D I wrote this a couple of months ago when I was really bored and decided I'd try and write a story. Sorry for the bad English btw, I'm Dutch :P


	2. Chapter 2 xD

KakaSaku fanfic

Yeahhh! my second story ever written :) and it's kaka-saku.. xD pleasee review, I've never written anything before except for one other Kaka-Saku one shot.. this was meant to be a oneshot but I may add some more chapters xD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.. unfortunately :(

--

'You're so stupid,' she told Naruto, while healing one of his wounds. 'You're always trying to get him angry, aren't ya?' 'Am not!' 'YES YOU ARE!' Sakura hit him on his had. 'Dobe, don't get her angry, she still has to heal me.' Sasuke said. 'You shut up as well,' she yelled. Kakashi just stood there watching them. The rain was still pouring from the skies.

KAKA POV

_She looks so__ damn pretty with her hair like that. Damn.. she's so hot. Shit, what am I thinking? I mean, get a grip, she's your student.  
_

NORMAL POV

Kakashi stared at Sakura. Only Sasuke saw it, and he wondered about.. well a lot of stuff. Sakura finished healing Naruto and looked up. 'Kakashi-sensei?' she asked when seeing his stare. The word 'sensei' shook him to reality. 'Wish you wouldn't call me that. You're Tsunade's student now, and besides, it makes me feel old.' 'Well you _are_ old,' Sakura said, causing Naruto and even Sasuke to laugh for almost 5 minutes. 'Sorry, but you're teasing me all the time as well.' She said, a little offended by the way Kakashi's looked. It was almost hurt. 'It's fine,' he said, en vanished with a puff of smoke. 'He's such a child,' Sakura said. 'Sooo offended,' Naruto said. Sasuke remained silent. 'Dobe? Want to get some ramen guys?' And off they went.

--

'Yo,' Sakura heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Kakashi, raising his hand in his common greeting. 'Hi,' she replied, before yawning. 'You tired?' 'Hell am. On my way back from the ramenshop. You should know how tiring those guys are.' 'I do, but for you to yawn at nine.. How old were you again?' he asked teasingly.  
'Oh, starting like that? Well, _do_ stop, I'm not the one offended by age.' 'Offended?' 'Yes, offended.' Sakura replied. 'I wasn't offended, little one.' he said, while touching her nose. She couldn't help but smile. It felt comfortable, walking around the streets of Konoha with Kakashi. It had always felt comfortable, but it now felt different. 'Little one?' she couldn't stop herself from asking.  
She hated it when people thought her "little". 'Calling me sensei, I can't help but calling you little.' he said, without the least bit of "sorry". 'Ha!' she yelled. 'Offended!' He chuckled. 'A little,' he admitted. They took the long route to her house. The building was at the end of the road they were walking on. 'So,' she began. 'Why walking me home?' 'Guess I'm worried.' 'Wow, I'm honoured.' Sakura curtsied.  
They reached her house. 'I'll see you tomorrow then, Sakura.' Kakashi spoke. A light breeze made his hair move a little. It looked a beautifully white, not grey at all. He placed his hand against the yellow door, as if preventing the house from walking away. The muscles in his arm tightened, she knew he did it on purpose. 'Thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow, _sensei_.' She said quickly while getting inside, hoping to get him angry as revenge for "little one". 'Wha..?' he asked, but only saw a flash of cherry blossom-coloured hair vanishing behind the door. He smiled, before walking away with a fast pace. His house was at the other side of Konoha, at least another 45 minutes walk.

Ok, this wasn't such a good chapter… still, remember I've never written before :P. pleaaaase review xD I want to know what you guys think  loveeee, Simone


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

--

Sakura leaned against the door and sighed. Why? Why did he care so much for her, for over the last two years? He said it himself; she was tsunade's student. Or would Tsunade-shishou have asked him to take extra care of her, now that Akatsuki is after her? That would probably be it. Akatsuki now tried to get to her, to get to Naruto. Tsunade-shishou wanted to keep them thinking Naruto was still in love with Sakura, so that Hinata wouldn't get attacked. It wasn't as if Tsunade wanted to have Sakura attacked, but Hinata was the heir to the Hyuuga-clan. Sakura sighed again. She was happy with the extra attention, but should she be?

--

'Hinata?' The whisper pierced through the silence. 'Hinata?' Naruto whispered louder. Somewhere he heard a glass or vase break. 'N-Naruto?' Hinata asked surprised with a soft voice. 'Where are you?' he asked. 'H-here,' a trembling voice came from across the room. Naruto walked towards the place he had heard the voice coming from. After almost falling over the salon table, he reached her. Even though in the dark he knew her face was turning red. He placed his hand tenderly on her cheek. 'There you are,' he said. Hinata was trembling all over, though intense happy. 'You wanted t-to talk to m-me?' Hinata murmured. 'I did,' 'About wha-what?' This was the first time Hinata was annoyed by her own stuttering. She felt so warm from the inside, especially the place his hand was, was burning hot. Naruto smiled. 'I spoke to Ino today,' he said. Hinata stopped trembling and her eyes widened. She had told Ino one of her deepest darkest secrets last week, and Ino didn't even react surprised. Could Naruto have… could Ino have… She wanted to ask him lots of things, but only a silent 'Oh..' escaped the safety of her mouth. Naruto kept gently striking her cheek. She loved the touch. 'She told me you had a thing for me,' he casually said, not knowing where to look. But then again, in the dark they couldn't see anyway. He felt her cheek getting even warmer, she couldn't deny she was blushing. 'D-did s-she?' she squeezed the words out. She had been planning to go with another silent "Oh.." but somehow these words came out. She wondered how come.

She looked up, at the taller Naruto, and he looked her in the eyes. 'So do you?' he said uncertainly. He had never been good at this stuff. Hinata had an inner fight. She thought she was going to faint. This would be the end for her, she would faint and never, ever wake up again. That's what she hoped for. Somehow she was collecting all of the courage she had in her body and transported it to her mouth. She had started trembling again and had turned a white colour. Hinata rocked from one leg to another, not taking her eyes away of Naruto. This might be her only chance. She slowly opened her mouth. Naruto stopped striking her cheek. He didn't know what to do. Maybe Ino had lied, it wouldn't be uncommon. He was making sentences of apology in his head, to fire at Hinata, but then he felt her touch. She reached for his hand again and gripped it tightly. Her trembling had stopped. 'I do,' Hinata spoke up, with a smile. There she stood, uncertain of what to do, but _so_ relieved. She had kept this secret for years, and now she could move on. At least she hoped he wouldn't have any hard feelings. A huge, giant burden lifted off her shoulders. But how would he feel? 'So.. what do you think?' she asked nervously. He didn't answer, but smiled. She couldn't see it because of the dark. He slowly bent his head towards her, giving her the time to back off if she'd like, and she felt the pressure of his lips on hers.

She was too uncertain of the situation, too shocked, to move. He placed his hand behind her head, cupping it. Her trembling finally stopped, and she started kissing him back. It felt like a dream, a beautiful, wonderful dream. The feeling of his lips on hers were enough to bring her to a coma already. Then he stopped. 'That's what I think..' He placed another small kiss on her cheek, stroking her hair. She looked at him, trying to read his eye. 'I think I,' she began. 'You stopped stuttering!' Naruto stopped her sentence. She grinned. 'Hush, Hanabi is asleep.' Hinata said nervously. 'Where's your father?' Naruto whispered. 'Gone, he will not be back till noon tomorrow, I think..' 'Love you? I think I love you? Was that what you wanted to say?' he finished her sentence. She nodded. He kissed her again, and she couldn't help but faint. Naruto picked her up and placed her on the couch, lying next to her. He placed another kiss on her forehead. Sparring tomorrow could wait.

--

'So this is what happens when I'm here in time.' Kakashi said. it was Monday morning, not Kakashi's best time. Naruto wasn't there. 'Why are you two the only ones here?' Kakashi asked. 'Bakka Naruto, he's probably stuck at the ramenshop,' Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed. 'You know what, I don't feel like sparring today at all. Lets just forget about today's practise.' 'No way!' Sakura said. He looked her in her pleading emerald eyes and sighed again. 'Fine then, lets start.' Sakura smiled, she loved getting things her way. He just had a weak spot for her. She wondered if she could push him further. As they walked to the training grounds, Sasuke asked if he could practise his chidori. 'Fine, I guess I'll just supervise then.' Kakashi sat down. 'And me?' Sakura asked, bored again. 'Do as you like.' 'That'll be easy then,' she said, taking place on his lap. She blushed a little, very un-Sakuralike. 'You're blushing?' Kakashi asked teasingly. She had only blushed before at the sight of Sasuke. He felt somewhat proud that he, an old man, could make her blush. 'So what if I am, dust-hair?' He smiled. 'Cherry blossom,' 'Ooh, what an insult.' She chuckled. 'I could go back to little one,' 'Don't!' 'What if I do?' he asked. 'I'd beat the crap out of you.' She answered, not really meaning the least of it, and he knew it. He touched her nose, making her blush even deeper. She sighed silently. Sasuke hadn't moved one inch since he got permission to practise his chidori.

He just stood there, watching them, with a slightly disgusted expression on his face. Kakashi placed his arms around her slim thigh. He smiled, then noticing Sasuke's presence. 'Sasuke? What's wrong? Why don't you go practise your chidori?' Kakashi asked, instantly feeling uncomfortable and perverse with the position he and Sakura were in, and getting his hands off her. 'I wanted to ask Sakura something,' Sasuke said, not changing his expression. He somehow was jealous of Kakashi. Sakura raised her eyebrows, getting up. 'You wanna go out with me on a date? Tonight?' Sasuke asked a little nervous. 'Tonight?' Sakura asked startled, trying to read his face, to see whether he was making fun of her or not. Kakashi stared at Sasuke. How _dare_ he, he thought. Sasuke now looked somewhat pleased with himself. 'Yeah, tonight. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten are going as well. Asuma and Kurenai too, I believe.' 'Erm.. sure,' Sakura's heart jumped. This was what she'd been waiting for, right? After all these years, it came so unexpectedly and spontaneously.. Was jealousy what pushed him to do this, she wondered. And could he be pushed further? Kakashi stared open-mouthed at Sasuke, with a slightly furious look on his face.

--


End file.
